The Promise He Kept
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: In her crystal, Zelda disappears to another world, and another land, named "Agrabah". At first, she lives as a lowly peasant roaming the streets, when the Sultan finds the poor girl lying in front of the palace, unconscious. She becomes Jasmine's most favorited servant, and finds Jafar to be suspicious. She remembers her past, but yet, wonders if the hero will keep his promise.


**This is my first Aladdin and Legend of Zelda crossover, and I really hope all of you readers like this. If I need to fix anything please tell me. **

**xoxoxoxoxo **

* * *

Chapter 1

Zelda spread the sheets on the princess's bed, letting her mind wander to many other things than the reality she's facing. She fluffs the pillows, and tucks a loose strand behind her ear, humming a tune that's only familiar to herself.

She organizes the princess's valuables into her drawers, and puts away all the jewelry that she had worn the past day.

The door swings open, and the young woman nearly jumps in surprise, seeing a tall, vile, man stalking towards her. He's looking at her in suspense, wondering why the Sultan had picked this girl off the streets of Agrabah, and why she is so special compared to the other peasant girls.

The young princess began to become fond of the peasant girl, a little too quickly. They became very close soon after, and their relationship transformed into what Jasmine had always wanted when she was a small girl, a sibling, but yet Zelda was a year older.

Yes, the man believed the girl was quite different than other street rats he had met when he strolled the streets. She had a rather strong personality despite at first letting her golden hair deceive him. But he soon learned if he wanted to get what he needed from this girl, he would have to try his hardest at being sly.

Of course she is a very attractive young lady. Her hair as bright as the sun, the front covered in braids and the back long enough to show the beauty that's beneath. The girl's eyes are as light as the sky. Her creamy skin that glowed against the light. Her body figure was very mature for her age. But she certainly isn't as naive as he had thought.

Zelda furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Jafar, what are you doing in the princess's chambers?"

He kept his demeanor calm as he spoke to her, though he wanted more out of her, "The princess wanted me to come for you, she needed you to speak to her about a personal matter."

Zelda crosses her arms, and stares at the man straight in his dark eyes, "If Jasmine needed me to talk to her, she wouldn't need to send you for her, _especially_ on an personal matter."

"No need to be rude, my dear!" He puts his hand dramatically on his chest as if offended.

Jafar knew she didn't trust him, no matter what the Sultan thought, she could see through his dark lies like a thin piece of paper.

Jafar thought the young servant was amusing. She was far more entertaining to watch than the princess he was forced to put up with for many years, right now, anyways, with all of the suitors that have come to visit Jasmine.

He noticed the small book that she was holding tight against her chest. He frowned, changing the subject.

"What is that?" He asked, almost to the peak of curiosity taking over.

Noticing his strange interest in her diary, she held on just a bit tighter with her instincts getting the best of her. "It's nothing. Just a book I was reading."

She decided to bring her diary that day. She didn't know why, but she supposed she felt she was afraid Jafar would somehow find it. It was special, she wrote everything in that diary. She wrote about her past, and present. She wrote every thought that came to mind about Agrabah, the princess, the Sultan, and Jafar. But mostly, she wrote about how she missed Skyloft.

It was so cheerful there. Every time she would think of the small sky island she would feel the way the trees would sway against the wind, the loftwings flapping their wings, her hand touching Mia's soft fur, her father giving her a tight hug but the first face that always comes to mind is...

_His_

His laughter would fill her mind, and nearly drive her to insanity. he would grab the edges of her side-table, and feel the tears hitting against the hard wood. She would cry his name softly to herself and clutch the necklace he made her that one day when they were much younger. The necklace would glow in the moonlight; an otherworldly shimmer, that was a bright green, his favorite color and the color of his clothing.

_I'm still your Zelda_

Her voice rung throughout her head, as she reminisced on the day, everything changed.

"Zelda!"

The young girl springs out of her thoughts, with her head snapping up to the young princess running towards her, and Jafar staring at her in suspense.

"Huh?" Zelda mutters to herself.

"Zelda, may I speak with you? Unless this time is inconvenient?" Jasmine's gaze flickered between Jafar and Zelda.

"Of course." Zelda said, without looking at Jafar.

The two females walked into Jasmine's chambers. They both sit on her bed, and Jasmine rests her head against the headboard.

They began to talk about the princes's that visited her, and how many she had turned down. Her father was getting desperate, and she hated to see him suffer like this.

"What about Prince Ali? He's pretty handsome." Zelda reassures the princess.

She just shakes her head, and sighs in frustration.

"What about you? Do you have someone?"

Zelda feels the blush rising in her cheeks, and grasps her necklace.

"His name is Link."

Jasmine widens her eyes, and smirks teasingly at her favorite servant.

"What is he like?"

Zelda smiles at her question, and describes her greatest friend from his honey blond hair to his personality. "He's kind, thoughtful, artistic, and courageous. He has shaggy honey blond hair that almost comes down to his eyebrows, and blue eyes like the ocean. He's lazy unless it has something to do with me. His favorite color is green, like the trees." She take off my necklace and give it to Jasmine, who eyes are drooped in sadness. "He made this for me, and said it glows an otherworldly light when he's near, but...it hasn't happened yet." Zelda whispers the last few words unknowingly.

The princess studies it, and grazes her thumb over the green jewel. "Your husband must really love you."

Zelda's whole face has reddened by now, "He isn't my husband. He's my best friend."

Her mouth forms in an grimace, and she brings her knees to her chest. "Well, does he know you love him?"

Zelda shakes her head, and looks down at the floor. "I never told him. I tried once, but-" she stops herself before she gives herself away, "something happened."

The air becomes still, and silent. Zelda is overwhelmed with her thoughts of Link and his well-being, and Jasmine is worried about her freedom.

"I want to thank you, for covering up for me." Jasmine says with a small smile.

"It was somewhat hard, since I'm a bad lier, but your welcome." Zelda says, as Jasmine gives the goddess her necklace back.

Zelda gets up from the bed, and begins to walk out of the room, and as she touches the door knob, she hears Jasmine say, "Goodnight Zelda."

"Goodnight Jasmine," Zelda replies.

The golden-haired girl walks out of the room and into her chambers. She walks out to the balcony, and places both hand on the rail, feeling the wind hit against her long hair, and exposed neck.

Her floor-length dress whips against her body, and the forest green jewel on her necklace begins to glow and levitates against the back of her neck, pointing towards the Bazaar. She closes her eyes.

_"Will you come to wake me up?"_

_"I promise." _

She opens her eyes, and feels the corner of her lips turn up. Her eyes light up and a strange feeling stirs in her stomach.

"He remembered," she whispers to herself. She begins to laugh silently.

She can see it already. Link running towards her with his arms wide open, and Zelda poising to tell him the greatest secret she has ever kept in her entire life.

"Who remembered?"

Her eyes widen, and she stops laughing, turning around in fear, praying to Hylia that she hasn't been caught.

Once she's fully turned around, she sees a dark figure only a few feet away from her.

In her own chambers is Jafar with Iago on his shoulder, both of them smirking right at her.


End file.
